Inside Umbrella
by manwithdaplan
Summary: A story from Umbrella's point of view. Taking place in the year 2000 the corporation works to fight off the numerous threats to its grip on power. Starring Hunk. Rating T for violence and swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Bored writings

Amy bit her lip to dispel the nervous energy that had built up inside her. The woman was a veteran reporter and had conducted countless interviews over the years but none of them were as important as this. She was interviewing James C Tyler, one of the Umbrella bigwigs. James was one of the corporate heads, owning over 80% of Umbrella's assists in Umbrella's Chicago branch and numerous assists in the other branches across the globe. It was two year after the Raccoon city tragedy and numerous Umbrella officials had been interviewed. However, they had all been low level Umbrella spokespersons who were unlikely to know anything. This was the first time the media had interviewed anyone big and important before. James was just the person to answer the questions and accusations that had been leveled against the company in the past year.

However, Amy felt that something was wrong. She should been feeling excited and eager to have the honor to grill and Umbrella big shot, the fact that CNN had choose her for an interview was certainly flattering. But why did she feel like a rookie reporter again? Even if the rumors and accusations against the Umbrella had any truth to them that did not make this James guy any more dangerous than the various dictators and terrorist leaders that she had interviewed in the past. Yet somehow she could shake the fear and anxiety that plagued her.

"Time to enter the room love".

Startled, Amy looked around. It was Mike, the camera man.

"Thanks Mike" she replied with a nervous smile. She paused to brush a lose hair back and then pushed through the double doors that lead to the interview room. Behind her Mike followed and manned the camera. She sat in the interviewer chair. About two meters away from her was James, sitting the in the interviewee chair, his body language telling her that he was calm and relaxed. He offered his hand and they briefly shook. "It's nice to meet you Amy" he said pleasantly. Amy studied the man opposite her. Whilst she had seen photos of James this was the first time Amy had seen James in person. James was 55 years old but he looked decades younger. He had a charming smile and kind eyes, the ones you could trust. He did not look anything like the evil corporate boss that some of Umbrella's detractors claimed that the company's leadership consisted of.

"It's nice to meet you too, James" came Amy's formal reply. She hated to admit it but the man was somewhat attractive when you saw him in person as opposed to photographs. She almost felt a giddy sensation but quickly shock it off. Great, she thought angrily to herself, I feel like school girl.

"Going live in five, four, three, two, one"

In an instant, all uncertainties were forgotten and Amy slipped into her professional state of mind. She had only done these sorts of interviews countless times after all, this was nothing special. She turned and faced the camera, putting on her charming media smile, the kind that she had practiced in the mirror to dazzle the audiences.

"Hi, I'm Amy Les Parker and you are watching CNN news. This is our exclusive interview with one of our Umbrella big shots. I'm here to grill James C Tyler on the possible dark secrets that lurk within the Umbrella Corporation. Now James, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself before we start? How do you feel?"

"A little warm actually. I think I can feel the effects of your grilling already".

Amy laughed, even though she did not find James's joke particularly funny. Still, she did not want to appear as if she had an agenda, out to make Umbrella look bad.

"Tell us James. How did you get to the position in the Umbrella Company"?

James paused for a moment, and threw the camera a charming smile before answering. "Well, my story has some quite humble beginnings. It really is a classic American dream story, you know. A rags to riches kind of tale."

James paused again to take a drink of water before continuing with his story.

"I was a single child raised by my father in Alaska. My mother died of cancer when I was two years old."

"I'm sorry for your loss". Amy said sympathetically.

"No need, I was too young to remember her, still I wonder…"

James's eyes started off into the distance for a split second before he snapped back to attention.

"My father always taught me the value of hard work. I spent most of my time studying for school, I was often considered the school nerd but none of those jocks got the position I'm in now. I graduated a straight A student and entered college with on a scholarship program. Not to brag but the college was paying my fees, my academic record was that good."

"Anyway, I graduated college with honors and that's when Umbrella approached me. They wanted someone with management. The Umbrella Corporation was providing free medicine to Ethiopia to counter the various diseases that plagued the continent. They wanted me to oversee the work. I accepted it and within two years death due to infection was down to 50%, courtesy of the Umbrella Corporation".

"Excuse me James." Amy interrupted, "Many experts now agree that it was the development of the new water treatment plants that reduced the disease related deaths."

"I dispute those claims." James responded calmly. "There is evidence that many of those so-called experts were being bribed by our rivals to downplay the good work Umbrella did. But that's not the point. After my success in Ethopia Umbrella appointed me as a sales manager to Chicago. Through hard work and success I was able to climb the corporate ladder until I reached the position that I am in today. My motivation was always the same; I wished to grow out of my poor upbringings, and to support my father. Unfortunately he died in 1987, God rest his soul."

James paused against, his eyes softened as he seemed to reflect upon his loss. He took another drink of water.

"Do you need a moment James?" Amy asked with sympathy in her voice.

"No I'm fine. Just ask your questions so I can address the misconceptions about this company."

"First question, did Umbrella have anything to do with the viral outbreak out Raccoon city?"

"Of course not. The Umbrella Company is about pharmaceutical drugs, not making monsters or zombie creating viruses. How does a virus make someone into a zombie anyway?"

"But James, what about the accusations leveled against you but former Raccoon city police members?"

"The STARS team? You take the words they say seriously? Chief Brian Ions has gone on the record to say that the STARS members were mentally unstable and suffered from delusions. The Raccoon city hospital backs up these claims."

"Some people claim that Chief Ions and the Raccoon city hospital were being bribed by Umbrella."

"Some people? Who are these people? The same kind who say that the moon landing was a hoax? There is no official evidence to state that Umbrella has bribing any public officials in Raccoon city."

"What about the destruction of the Spencer mansion a few months before the loss of Raccoon city?"

"The Spencer mansion was unstable and its building structures were flawed. A demolition team was called into blow the building up. We have the demo teams ID's as well as video footage of them bringing down the mansion. Unfortunately, they cannot testify as they were suddenly murdered a month after their claims."

Amy paused to read her next question.

"Why is Umbrella allowed to have its own military?"

"Because the United States government recognizes the right of Umbrella to use its wealth to protect itself from terrorists, be they Marxists, ultranationalists, or just rabid conspiracy nuts who accuse Umbrella of unquestionable evil despite their being no evidence to their claims. Gazprom is allowed it have its own military, why can't Umbrella? I find it shocking that Russian companies are allowed to have more freedom they American ones. Last time I checked, this country was the one that supported capitalism during the cold war."

Amy laughed again, only this time genuinely. She always found bad cold war jokes funny. The more James talked the more Amy found herself trusting him. The eyes, the smile, how could the Umbrella be full of such conspiracies if people like this guy were in charge. Amy quickly snapped out of that line of thought. She was a professional after all and could never judge a book by its cover.

"Okay, Umbrella may be allowed to have its private military but what about the background to its personal. Umbrella seems to have a habit of recruiting from prison populations. As you can imagine, the general public is quite worried about ex-cons with automatic weapons."

"I can understand your worry, Miss Parker, as well as the worry of all Americans about such an issue. I was a bit unsure of it myself until I spent some time with Umbrella's private militaries. Let me tell you something. Most of these guys are hard working people who just want another chance at life. Most of them know what they did that got them in prison was wrong and they want to redeem themselves. You take these people out of American's harsh prison system and you give them food, a uniform and a sense of purpose and they will follow your orders with enthusiasm. I would be willing to swear on my daughter's life that our military personal have the discipline that would make any first world nation proud."

"Next question, there have been accusations that Umbrella has been dealing illegally to foreign nations and groups. What do you have to say about this?"

"Complete nonsense, Umbrella is a pharmaceutical corporation. Selling medicine to foreign nations is not illegal. If you don't mind me adding, these accusations against Umbrella are quite circular if you take a step back to look at them in context of each other. The accusations that Umbrella selling illegally to foreign dictators only holds water if you accept the claims that Umbrella is making monsters and the only evidence that Umbrella is doing such ungodly activities are the claims made by a bunch of paranoid conspiracy nuts. And according to the US tax department has evidence that these people are receiving money by the same foreign dictators that we are accused of selling weapons. I should also mention that most these foreign dictators are former Communist countries."

"Final Question. On December the 24th 1998 a large flash was seen in Antarctica. Rumors are that the flash was the cause of a self-destruct system being set off to destroy evidence of an illegal Umbrella genetic research facility in the area."

James laughed before answering. "Self-destruct systems? Secret illegal genetic research facilities? I feel like I've walked into a bad Bond movie. The flash in Antarctica was caused by a supernova in another star system. It seemed like it came from Antarctica due to geo-stationary positioning. I have experts in Astrology who would be willing to testify in court that this was the cause of the flash that seemed to come from Antarctica."

"But Mr. Tyler, the Australian air force sent aircraft to Antarctica to investigate the flash. They say there is a clear blast radius as well as lots of debris indicating that something was destroyed."

James laughed again. "You overestimate the competence of governments, my dear. I hate to put down our friends in Australia but one reconnaissance mission to Antarctic does not prove anything. I wouldn't be surprised if the Australian government amended their report soon."

Amy was about to give her conclusion speech but she suddenly remembered something that had to be said. "Mr. Tyler, the Australian air force general Jack Nicolson supports the findings of the reconnaissance team. And an independent research body concluded that there was indeed and explosion in Antarctica and something defiantly used to be there."

Amy immediately noticed a change appear in James. It was in the eyes. A normal person would have missed it but Amy years of experience in acting as a reporter and had learned to read people. And right now Amy could read something very hostile coming from James.

His eyes, once friendly and kind had become aggressive and hate filled. His body leaned forward slightly; indicating a hostile intent towards her and his smile vanished. The change only lasted for a second. In an instant his friendly appearance was back. His eyes softened and his smile reappeared. "It is interesting that you brought these findings to me." He said calmly, "However, it is not the first time a general has been wrong, or an independent research body for that matter. And even if they are true, there is no evidence that anything in Antarctica belongs to Umbrella. By the way, has the Australian ministry of defense verified the claims made by the general?"

"No"

"Well then let's wait and see. If we ever meet against I will have more information about Antarctica that I can present to you. It is important to remember that I am focused in Umbrella's North American and European branches."

Amy knew that James was lying; it was something in his body language and tone of voice. His smile, which had once seemed so charming, now looked phony and the kind look in his eyes seemed to be nothing more than a mask that hid his true intent. Regardless, she could not press on any further without seeming unprofessional so she had to give her conclusion speech.

"And this concludes our interview ladies and gentlemen. Join us next time, where we drill a US senator over his corruption charges. It was nice having you here James." She reached out to shake his hand.

"It was nice to be here Amy." James responded with a grin and shock her hand. "I would be honored to subjected to another grilling".

Amy did not even have the energy to do a fake laugh. The malicious look that James had sent her way for that split second had left her shaken. She had seen plenty of evil looks in her career but nothing compared to that. What was really frightening about it was that the she could see James's friendliness was nothing but a mask to hide his true intentions. If history showed anything, it was that the worst monsters were always those with a human mask.

Amy did not feel safe until she passed through the double doors leading out of the interview room. Once she was in a different room from James she was able to pause and regain her composure. What was James hiding? She wondered, what where his intentions. Just how much truth was there to the rumors about the Umbrella Corporation? Only someone with knowledge to the inner workings of the company would know that. Someone inside Umbrella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

In the middle of the city of Chicago three identical cars pulled away from the CNN building. They were black 4x4's. On the back row of the middle car sat an angry James C Tyler. Two large men wearing sunglasses sat on either side of him. The front row was in habited by the drive and a pretty woman. All were dressed in formal, business clothing.

"Maria, get me someone important from our Australian branch." He snapped angrily. The pretty women, Maria, instantly took out her cell phone and began dialing a number. "What the hell are those idiots doing down there? Why was that general able to make those public claims? And why was I not informed of this? They almost had me back in that CNN interview". James paused and wiped his brow with his handkerchief. It was a surprising hot September day and everyone was sweating. He then leaned back and breathed a heavy sigh. "The damn media's getting more nosey every month".

"Mr. Tyler, sir, I have a spokesman for the Australian branch" Maria called to Tyler. James took the phone from her hand and began a conversation.

"You mind telling me how such an outbreak of information occurred?" James asked. He was speaking calmer now but annoyance could still be heard through his voice.

"Some idealist general", was the replay on the phone. "Acts all high and mighty, won't compromise his core beliefs, that sort of guy."

"Well do something about him; we can't have him spilling information. It's bad enough as it is. They almost caught me out in that CNN interview."

"You handled that interview well by the way."

"Thanks but if you don't plug this leak I won't be able to handle future interviews as well. And if you can't close the leaks then at least keep me informed of them. I was taken completely off guard by that last question, I can't prepare for these interviews if I don't know what the accusations against this company are."

"Before you get to bossy Mr. Tyler I should remind you that you do not actually own any assets in Australia."

James sighed before responded. "This has nothing to do with authority and who owns what. If your people can't stop information coming into the public then it becomes much harder for my people to keep up this PR charade. And if we can't do that then you stand to lose as much as us."

With that James hung up and handed the phone back to Maria.

"It was a nice touch, adding stuff about your family like that" Maria commentated.

James laughed. "Sentimental family stuff is always good. Nothing gets the average American on your side more than a broken family story".

"We're here" called out the driver. Outside, the trio of cars come to a stop in front of a large set of large office buildings. An Umbrella logo proudly engraved on each one. Several men in suits stood around the entrance. James and the two large men, his bodyguards, got out of the car and made their way over to one of the large buildings. A suit ran out to great James holding a clipboard.

"Good to see you again sir!" The aide called out, handing James a report.

"Nice to see you to John" James replied cheerfully, all the anger from the car gone. As he read the report. He signed it and handed it back to aide.

"I see that Doctor Sullivan has done a good job running the facility."

"He is indeed sir. You made an excellent choice to pick him."

James, his body guards and the aide entered the building and made their way towards a lift. They pressed the button for the lowest basement level. The aide continued to fill James in on what had been going on in his facility since he had gone away.

"Our development with the T2 virus variation working on schedule. At this rate we should have a working prototype ready within a week."

The lift reached the bottom floor. The doors opened only to reveal another door behind the lift doors. This door was of high-tech design. It was made of reinforced steal and have a keypad, a retina scanner, palm scanner and speakerphone all built into it. James continued to talk as he typed an entrance good into the key pad. "I'm glad to hear that. Unlike the G the T2 will be the perfect replacement to the T-virus. Once we start mass producing this we can begin sales. How's the search for potential clients going?"

James finished typed in the identification code and stared into a retina scanner.

"Not well." The aide answered. "Finding the ideal client is harder than you think. We need them ruthless and possessing enough ambitions to want large quantities of the product but sane enough to not use it in a world devastating way. We also need to look into the goals of our client. The last thing we need is some crazy Marxist attacking us with our own B.O.W.s"

"I guess I set to standard to high to for you boys?" James joked as he moved away from the retina scanner and placed his hand on the palm scanner.

"Of course not sir. We already have narrowed down our ideal clients to a dozen. Give us a few more weeks and we shall have at least three reliable clients for our new products."

"I'm glad to hear that." James responded as he took a step back. The palm scanner had finished its work so James only had one more thing to do. Tilting his head upwards he called out: "Delta12 Charley Beta 333751 Alpha Alpha 1".

There was a pause as the voice recognition system processed this. After a second an electrical buzzing sound was heard and the large security door opened, revealing a sterile, brightly lit and clearly high tech laboratory. James and his two bodyguards stepped inside. The aide stayed in the lift, he was not authorized to enter the lab. A man in a laboratory lab coat came up to greet them. "It's an honor to see you hear Mr. Tyler. "

"It's good to see you to Doctor Frank Sullivan." James replied pleasantly. Doctor Frank Sullivan was the head scientist of Umbrella's Chicago branch. Also, while James owned the Chicago facility Frank was the one who actually looked after the facility as James was away most of the time. Frank was in his mid forties, he had graying brown hair and wrinkle lines across his forehead.

"I understand that the T2 project is going well." James inquired.

"Of course sir, allow me to give you a demonstration".

James and his bodyguards followed Doctor Sullivan to a large room. The room was separated in two by a sheet of glass. On the opposite side of the glass was a man in his mid twenties.

"The glass is one way so our test subject can't see us. This guy was a homeless bum we grabbed of the street. No one will miss him." Frank pressed a button in the wall and a clear gas was released into the room where the test subject was. The man began screaming and thumping at the walls in a panic. He then dropped to the floor, convulsing. After 2 minutes the man lay on the ground, dead. "Of course, death is only the beginning." Frank explained. James followed him to another room. Normally T-virus infection takes 6-12 hours to take effect. However, the T-2 virus takes effect after two hours. As James and Tyler entered the next room a bloody, screaming man charged at them at full sprint only to crash face first into the shatter proof glass. James jumped back, startled.

"I thought this glass was one way."

"It is. The test subject is locating us through an enhanced sense of smell."

The two men studies the infected victim for a short while. "Reminds me of those crimson heads back at the Spencer mansion." James commented.

"This is the first stage of the infection, taking place after two hours." Sullivan explained. "Follow me to see the second phase of the infection." The two men passed through another side door. The third room was set up identically to the other two. On the other side of the one way glass was a slow moving, rotting figure akin to the traditional zombie. "The virus rapidly speeds up the body's metabolism, in the short run the infected goes on a massive feeding spree, in the long run the body starts to eat itself. After a few days the body starts to break down, reducing mobility. A few more days leads to the body collapsing on itself, completely harmless to over organisms. As you can imagine, the virus is ideal for use in siege warfare. Just drop a canister over your enemy's lines and let them destroy themselves. Move in a few days later and mop up the few survivors. Unfortunately, the time taken for the virus to destroy the infected body greatly varies. Until we fix this flaw the virus will be relatively infective. Our goal is to create the virus in several degrees. Higher degrees cause the infected body to last longer whilst lower degrees cause the infected body to collapse earlier. The idea behind this is the user will be able to determine for how long he wants the target area to remain dangerous for before he sends in his own soldiers. Oh, and before you ask, yes we are developing a vaccine for the virus. However, it will take several months before the vaccine is ready."

There was a slight pause as James looked at the infected victim "I'm impressed Dr. Sullivan." He finally spoke. "Does the virus have any potential for developing B.O.W.'s?"

"No sir, the virus causes increased metabolism in the body which makes it to unstable for any massive mutations. However, the rapid feeding freezes can cause tumors to grow on the body in the short term. The idea behind the T-2 is that the virus itself is a weapon. Rather than using a virus to create B.O.W.s as a weapon we use the virus itself as a weapon. It is easier to control, cheaper and can kill more people than any B.O.W.

James thought the issue through. Clients will be willing to pay more for this that unpredictable B.O.W.s and it will be easier for us to produce more of the product. This would was much more cost effective than any B.O.W. or unpredictable virus created by the other branches. Despite what some of the more deranged individuals in the corporation thought, Umbrella was interested in the business of making money first and foremost and the T-2 just the thing to raise profit margins.

"Sullivan, tell your men that they can take this Friday off, they've earned it."

"Thank you sir."

As the men left the testing area a heavily built figure approached them. The man was dressed in a dark green military uniform with the Umbrella logo on the shoulder. "Sir, we have a problem."

******

James sat in a dark room surrounded by several uniformed Umbrella soldiers. James watched a satellite image of the Nevada desert whilst an Umbrella official quickly filled him in on the details. "At 2pm today a cargo plane carrying sensitive scientists and research crash landed in the Nevada desert. When our recovery team arrived an hour later they found that the plane had been stripped of everything important. All the scientists on board was gone and all the research was missing. We believe that a mole on board the plane sabotaged it to crash in that area so the research would be stolen and the scientists kidnapped."

"What kind of research was on board the plane?" James asked.

"The plane was carrying something known as the Phoenix project. We do not know what that was as it was restricted to other branch."

"Then why is this problem? The plane, scientists and research aren't owned by us."

There was a pause in the room before the Umbrella official spoke again. "Sir, samples and documents of T-2 were on board the plane."

James groaned and ran his hands through his hair. The T-2 was the perfect weapon for terrorism and the idea of it being loose was worrying. Who were the people who had stolen the research? There were many suspects. The best case scenario would be if operatives working for the US government were behind the attack. The US government would be unwilling to expose Umbrella otherwise their connections to Umbrella would also be exposed. They would also be unwilling to deploy Umbrella bio-weapons on the large scale for fear of bring attention to itself or creating another Raccoon city disaster, or both. Another other suspect could be a rival corporation. This could be problematic as they might use Umbrella's research against it, either directly or just in the illegal bio weapon market. Even worse would be if a particularly ruthless terrorist organization was behind the attack and starting using B.O.W.s recklessly to further their goals. This would harm Umbrella's consumer base, and reckless T-virus use could cause huge damage on a globe scale. Global destruction was not very profitable.

However the worst case scenario would be if members of the idealistic, underground anti-Umbrella movement were behind the attack. They would have no problem revealing the data to the public as evidence of Umbrella's evil doings. The plane had documents, amoral scientists who would have no problem spilling the beans about Umbrella to avoid legal punishment and samples of bio-weapons. The plane possessed all the incriminating evidence needed to turn the battle in the court room against the Umbrella Corporation. This was too big a problem. James needed to go all out to catch those responsible for the attack, no matter who they were.

James stood up and turned around to face the small group of Umbrella soldiers and officials. "That plane contains all the resources necessary to convict Umbrella for its crimes or go on a massive terror spree. I hate to say this but we must be prepared to accept numerous casualties in order to recover the contents of that plane and eliminate the people responsible. We need to bring the best of the best to bring the perpetrators of this attack responsible. I'm thinking of someone ruthless, loyal to the company and with an excellent success record."

An Umbrella official suddenly called out. "Sir, I think I know just the man you're looking for."

"Who?"

"Umbrella special service agent HUNK."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Loud techno music pounded the ears of the Umbrella aide as he navigated his way through the strip club. He hated places like this, seedy areas in low class areas of the city. He was aware of the fear of being mugged or worse in an area like this. Regardless, he had a job to do. The aide continued to look for his target, the flashing lights of the club irritating the aide's eyes. Pushing his way past two horny men watching a pole dancer he spied his target. Sitting at the back of the club, on a coach with his back to a wall was the infamous Umbrella operative. The infallible Agent HUNK. The aide made his way over to him and sat on an adjacent coach. Quickly flashing an Umbrella badge to the agent he started a conversation.

"It would be a lot easier to find you if you kept your cell phone on."

"I was told I had a month off for the job in Canada."

The Umbrella aide studied the man next to him. The mercenary had not turned to look at him; rather he seemed to be starting off into the distance in an uninterested manner. Five feet and ten inches, with messy blonde hair and brown eyes, he was not particularly impressive looking. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt that gave him a casual, civilian look. Despite this the man still carried an air of menace to him, it was hard for the aide to put a finger on it, but the Umbrella soldier had something in his movements and general demure that made him threatening.

"Your vacation is being cut short. We have an emergency back at Umbrella and require your services immediately."

******

In the underground Chicago facility four Umbrella soldiers sat around a table, playing poker.

"You heard about the news lately?" The soldier known as Junior asked. Junior was a black, African American in his late twenties. He was a pilot for one of Umbrella's helicopter gunships and a very talented one at that. However he had developed a reputation for having sticky figures and that made him somewhat unpopular with the other soldiers at the base.

"About that cargo plane getting hijacked? Of course we have, it's only the biggest security breach for Umbrella since Raccoon city." Responded the mercenary know as Doc in a somewhat patronizing manner. Whilst Junior was the mercenary no one trusted with their belongings Doc was the mercenary on one trusted, period. Doc's background was well known amongst the facility. He used to be a field medic for the United States Marine core but for reasons unknown he deliberately killed fifteen wounded marines by overdosing their morphine shots. He was eventually caught, tried and put on death row until Umbrella bailed him out on the grounds that he would work for them.

"I thought the biggest security breach since Raccoon city was Sheena Island? Getting confused are we?" Junior shot back.

"Sheena Island was minor. There was never any risk of that incident going public, but I suppose it would be asking too much for someone like you to know this."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Junior asked, picking up on the veiled insult.

"What do you think it means?" Doc sneered.

The Umbrella mercenary known as Bunny spoke up. "Why don't you to lovebirds stop now? You can get a room later". Bunny was a big man, standing at 6'2 and heavily muscled. He was Hispanic, had a small scar on his upper lip and was using to using his size to push around others. Due to his strength he would often lug around heavy weapons, providing fire support for other men in his unit.

"I heard James is pissing his pants about this." Added a third mercenary, a man known as Red. "He's mobilizing all the troops and sending out undercover operatives to track down people who did it." Red was a small Asian-American. He was skilled in martial arts and knife based combat. He was also a computer expert and often worked as a computer hacker for Umbrella.

"Sounds like your typical Umbrella reaction to any problem. Just throw resources at it and hope it goes away." Bunny scoffed.

"It's bigger than that." Red continued. "Do you have any idea who our new squad leader is?"

"Who" Junior asked.

"Hunk" Red answered grimly.

A silence settled around the table.

"You mean-" Junior started.

"Mr. Death, mission before the man, the guy who retrieved Birkin's research. Yes he is going to be our new leader."

"Oh great," Junior commented sarcastically. "Our squad leaders a psychopath who regularly gets all his men butchered." He paused for a moment. "He sounds like he would get along well with you Doc, killing your own is something you do well in." Doc bristled at the comment but remained silent.

"I don't think he's that tough."Bunny remarked before chuckling. "He's probably just a story invented by Umbrella to keep the rest of us grunts in line."

"Also, he doesn't get all his men killed." Red quipped. "I hear he did a job for the Ashford's without the loss of a single man".

"Speaking of which" Doc pointed his head in the direction of the door to the room. The other three mercenaries turned their heads around to see Hunk standing near the doorway in full Umbrella uniform, talking to an aide.

"So that's the infamous Mr. Death." Junior commented.

"He doesn't look so tough." Bunny sneered. "I thought he'd be bigger."

"Looks can be deceptive." Red warned.

Hunk finished his conversation with the aide and made his way over to the soldiers playing poker. "So you are the men under my command." He said, halfway between a question and a statement.

"Yep, we're them. Go easy on us will you." Bunny added sarcastically.

Hunk ignored the jab and continued with his questioning. There are only four of you. Where are the other two? "Mad dog's still in his quarters. We try to avoid him, the bastard's crazy." Junior answered. He was tempted to say almost as crazy as you but he restrained himself. He was unsure of how his new leader would react. "Angel's over there." Junior jerked his head in the direction of the cafeteria, where a woman was eating an apple. She was facing the opposite direction from the rest of the men, making it impossible to see her face. However, she had an attractive body, toned and athletic, her hair was blonde and done into a pony tail.

Before leaving Hunk tossed a file on the poker table, interrupted the game. "Information on our first job, read it." He then made his way over to Angel, who was facing the opposite direction to him. "Join the others at the poker table, the file about the next job in there."

The women laughed, not bothering to turn to face him. "So you're our new squad leader. Giving out orders already. I like that."

"I don't have time for these games. Go read the file can get ready for the mission."

The women turned to face him, revealing her face. The left side was normal looking but the right side was hideously scared. Burn marks covered most of her right side and a glass eye lay in her right eye socket. Hunk remained unfazed. "Go read the file."

"What's up sweethearts?" A new voice boomed through the room. Turning around Hunk saw the new comer, the mercenary Mad Dog. Mad Dog was the team's demolition expert, being an expert in both military grade and homemade explosives. He was also known to be a complete lunatic and thought of as a loose cannon. His hair was done into a Mohawk and he was wearing sunglasses to cover up scarred eyes that he received when one of his homemade explosives detonated early. "So you're the one who's gonna get us all killed eh?" He burst out laughing. "I like you already."

Mad Dog turned to the table. "Let's see what illegal stuff Umbrella wants us to do."


End file.
